1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for receiving and holding scuba tanks when not in use, and, in particular, to such apparatus that is portable.
2. General Background
When scuba diving, it is useful and convenient to have apparatus that can be brought near to, or upon, scuba divable waters, which apparatus can there receive, and temporarily support and hold, one or more scuba diving tanks when the tanks are not in use—for instance, during the divers' rest periods. To facilitate removal of the tank(s) from the apparatus and the mounting of the tank(s) onto the back of a diver, as well as for thereafter dismounting the tank(s), such apparatus should hold the tanks upright.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,721 to Cummings disclosed apparatus for holding at least one scuba tank within a boat. The apparatus included a receptacle, a cover covering the receptacle interior and having holes for receiving scuba tanks, and lock plates adjustably slidably mounted on side walls of the receptacle for engagement with the boat. The apparatus further included a shelf selectively positionable between the bottom and the cover below the opening for supporting a scuba tank extending upwardly through the opening in an elevated condition and spaced from the bottom for facilitating lifting of the scuba tank from the receptacle. The apparatus disclosed by Cummings is unsuitable, however, for scuba divers who either lack access to a suitable boat, or who prefer to enter divable waters from an adjacent shore and desire to keep their scuba tanks on dry shore land during rest periods. For such divers, the apparatus should preferably hold the scuba tanks upright above ground level and adjacent to the back of a scuba diver who stands with his/her back toward the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,007 to Rohatensky disclosed a scuba tank rack for holding four scuba tanks and regulators, intended especially for storing scuba tanks, with accessories attached, in an automobile, on the deck of a boat, raft or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,935 to Hadacheck disclosed a portable, upright scuba tank retention rack adapted for use in the bed of a pickup truck. The racks disclosed by Cummings and by Hadacheck likewise lacked provision for supporting the tanks at a suitable height above ground level.